Dragon Days
by Skidaleedoo
Summary: Something's coming...a chain of futile events that could only have one outcome. Everyone is thrown into a game of deadly proportions. It doesn't matter who wins. The question is 'Who's making the rules.' The rest are just pawns.
1. Dragon's Eye

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…Sesshomaru would be a Transformer (The Devastator) and Inuyasha would be Tony Stark. Get it? Machine and half-machine? Nevermind…

Please let me know how the story is…

The fire had increased and now blazed brighter and hotter than ever. The comfort of the full moon was blotched out by the thick rising smoke forming an ominous dark. The scent of burning wood and flesh clogged the once fresh air that surrounded the once peaceful village. Screams pierced the night as the large structure cracked and fell with loud crashes yet with all the commotion none were close enough to hear the horror. At the center of this hell, the last two remained; the predator and the prey.

A large white tiger roared angrily as it bared its fangs at the man. With its claws extended it advanced on its opposite, blue-purple eyes glaring and blood dripping from its mouth. The man suddenly grinned.

"Here Kitty Kitty Kitty…do you see what you have done to you home of pathetic humans?" The man gestured around the village but the tiger's glare never faltered. It only growled which forced more of its own blood to gurgle out of her mouth. The man's grin disappeared and two large bat wings shot out of his back as the flames that engulfed the village grew.

"You cannot escape me…" The tiger sprang into a run for dear life not its own but the lives of those who hung in the balance. It dodged a falling wall of what used to be the headman's home only to be cut off by the man once again.

"That is enough!" The tiger yelled in a voice much too soft for its appearance as a blue light surrounded her and grew to surround the man and then the village entirely.

zzzzzzzzzz

"Kagome! Your friends are at the door for you." Mrs. Higurashi called upstairs.

"Ok thanks mom!" Kagome yelled back as she hurriedly packed her abnormally large yellow backpack. 'What are my friends doing here?' She thought as she stressed over fitting everything into place. 'Ugh, I have to go back to the feudal era or I'll never hear the end of it from Inuyasha!' She finally gave up on fitting her math book in with the clothes, food, and medicine. She sighed in defeat.

"Oh who am I kidding? It's not like I'll actually get any studying done." She said softly aloud as she dragged the bag downstairs to see her friends.

"Hey Kagome, are you ready to go?" Eri asked. Yuka, Ayumi, and she were standing around the living room waiting.

"Uh? Ready for what?"

"Don't tell me you forgot!"Yuka piped up as Kagome grew confused.

"The new museum that just opened today, we bought tickets to go a month ago." Kagome put a finger to her chin and then smiled sweetly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yuka and Eri sighed as Ayumi played happily with Buyo, the cat. Yuka stood up with a determined look in her eye.

"You're going! You haven't been out this house since we bought those tickets at the mall because of your illnesses and as your friend I'm obligated to get you out." She said as she grabbed Kagome gently by her arm and pulled her to the door. Kagome was too confused and taken aback to object.

"Besides, Hojo will be there." Eri said with a smile as she opened the door. Ayumi followed with a quick goodbye to Mrs. Higurashi.

zzzzzzzzz

"You can run but you cannot hide." He said angrily out loud as he looked around at the fire that had been easily put out by the tiger's attack and then began to pursue his prey. A boy lay gasping for breath beside the man. He reached out with burns all over his body, begging for help. The man looked down with red eyes and put his foot gently on the boy's cheek. He heard a sickening crack as he applied pressure then flew away.

"Damn it all!" Sango rolled her eyes as she polished her Hiraikotsu. Miroku sipped tea patiently as he watched the irritated half-demon. Inuyasha sat crossed-legged and cross-armed with one knee bouncing impatiently. Shippo and Kirara slept against each other in the shade of the Bone Eater's Well.

"Kagome was supposed to be back first thing in the morning." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you must relax. Naraku has gone quiet for quite some time now and there have been no demon rampages. You should enjoy our blessed peace." Miroku said calmly as he looked at the clear blue skies.

"He right Inuyasha, this won't last very longer so take the time to rest." Sango said. Inuyasha scoffed. Inuyasha sighed. Inuyasha groaned. Inuyasha huffed. Inuyasha-

"Oh would go and get her already!" Sango gave in. With a grin, Inuyasha walked to the edge of the Bone Eater's Well.

"No problem" He said then prepared to jump in but stopped and stiffened.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked noticing his friend's strange halt.

"I'm not sure…I smell demon blood and the faint scent of fire and death." He said stepping closer to the scent.

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Wow, its looks more like a mall than a museum." Eri said as she adjusted her headband. Kagome was in awe at the large white building.

"It is beautiful." The four girls went inside.

"Hello, ladies may I see your tickets?" A man met them at the door. They showed him their tickets.

"Enjoy yourselves." He said with a smile. The girls ended up spread out in different areas about a half hour of being there. Kagome looked at the artifacts until she came upon a large hall of the Feudal Era and at the very end was a small gift shop. Kagome noticed that the hall was one big timeline of the Feudal Era. The large wall on her right were the facts and recorded data but on the left were legends of things thought to be a myth like demons but Kagome knew otherwise. She recognized a lot of it; the moon princess, Kaguya, the legend of Horai Island, the Naginata of Kenkon, and more. She couldn't help but notice that not even half of the details of these stories were known.

"You seem more interested in fairytales I see." Kagome looked over to see a woman standing in front of the gift shop.

"Huh?"

"You haven't even looked at the other wall." The woman smiled as she walked toward Kagome. Kagome smile shyly.

"Yea I guess so…" She laughed softly.

"I'm a mythical person myself." The woman had long, wavy brown hair, green eyes with blue color at the rims; she was a little taller than Kagome with olive skin. The woman stopped beside Kagome and both looked up at the wall. She seemed in deep thought for a moment and then turned to the younger girl.

"You want to see something cool?" Kagome looked at her and then smiled.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The tiger could no longer feel the presents of its pursuer but it still ran as fast as the raging river beside it flowed. The wounds on its side and on its throat haven't stopped bleeding which caused the tiger's vision to blur. Feeling weaker as time went by, it did the only thing it could do. With a growl of pain, it jumped straight into the rapid waters that would wash away its scent and hopefully bring it as far away as possible.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Inuyasha over there!" Sango called from atop Kirara who flew high in the air. Inuyasha and Miroku followed her lead to a river bank.

"It's a girl!" Shippo said from Inuyasha's shoulder. Upon hearing this, Miroku sped to reach the girl, passing Inuyasha in a flash. Inuyasha and Shippo gave bored looks.

"Pathetic" Shippo said.

"Uh-huh"

The young woman lay on her stomach, drenched from the water that now flowed calm and soundless. Long black hair sprawled around her pale form. Her black kimono sagged against her, torn on the side where a small pool of the girl's blood formed. Her neck was bruised and cut as well. Miroku ran up and checked her pulse as Sango, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Shippo gathered around in a loose semi-circle.

"She's alive but weak we should…"

"Miroku, get away from her." Inuyasha demanded as the girl's blood overcame the water.

"She's a demon" Sango explained as she saw the claws on the girl's hand. Miroku did not step away from her only lifted her out of the mud and turn her gently so that they could get a good look at her. The markings on her face were now seen.

"A Tiger demon." Inuyasha informed. Sango looked sympathetically at the woman's wounds.

"We can't just leave her here." She said. Inuyasha didn't tell them that this was the demon blood that was mixed in with the scent of human death. Something didn't seem right and he had questions for this demon. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Whatever."

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Are you sure I'm allowed back here?" Kagome asked as her new friend clicked on the lights of the basement.

"You aren't but that's the fun part. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome said as she looked around at the many things deemed too valuable to put on display. The woman grabbed a latter.

"Zukihine" Kagome held the latter as Zukihine climbed it. She blew at the top shelf and coughed as a cloud of dust came loose. She grabbed some scrolls and made her way back down. Kagome was some-what disappointed that she had the chance to see things that no one else would and Zukihine wants to show her scrolls.

"Check it out" Zukihine asked as she jumped from the fourth step of the latter.

Kagome grabbed one of the scrolls from her. It was a prophecy of some sort telling of the demise of something. Kagome couldn't really read it because of its condition.

"It's talks about something of great power. Greater than the Shikon no Tama." Kagome looked up in surprise.

"The Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Ah so you've heard of it?"

"You could say that."

"Well this thing called the Dragons's eye is like the Jewel of Four Souls only its pure evil. You can't get much from these stupid scrolls but someone got their hands on this thing and hell broke loose…literally." Kagome looked worried.

"I've been doing research on it but everything leads me to more questions." Kagome looked hard at the scrolls. 'The Dragon's eye? I'll see if anyone's heard of it.'

"Interesting." Zukihine looked at her cell phone.

"My shift is almost over, you want to hang out?" Kagome looked up and smiled. 'The Feudal Era could wait.'

"Sure"

zzzzzzzzzzzzz

He looked over the devastated human village. The sun was beginning to set creating a bloody sky that was no where close to matching the carnage. The demon regarded the dead bodies with cold calculation, not having any compassion for them. There was only one reason he was here.

'Ryurokin' Sesshoumaru thought as he narrowed his golden eyes.

endchapter

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Pleas review and let me know how you like it. This was a boring chapter but Chp. 2 you'll find out about the mysterious tigress and you'll see a more interesting side of Kagome's new friend Zukihine. Plus who is Ryurokin? Stay tuned.


	2. A Threat

Disclaimer; If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome would be Megan Fox…Everyone one loves looking at her so much that no one can tell that she sucks at acting. Don't worry, Kagome's a good actress…too bad she's stupid.

Btw to the reader's first impressions always fool…

zzzzzz

'Blood…large beasts…Hell opening…A strange priestess…'

She listened intently to her surroundings as she felt the dark fuzziness melted away giving her a cool feeling. The sounds of the night floated to her sensitive ears first and then the crackle of a small fire. She heard people talking over her. Suddenly the pain of her memories of earlier in the day came rushing back ending in a shooting pain from her wounds.

Zzzzzz

Miroku stoked the fire as Sango dabbed the young woman's forehead with a wet cloth. Shippo carried small sticks to the fire. Inuyasha sat against a tree trunk opposite the sleeping woman keeping a diligent eye on her while sniffing the air every so often for Kagome's scent. Suddenly the girl's breathing picked up and her eyes shot open as she sat up and moved away from Sango.

"Where am I? Who are you people?"

"Shh it's okay, you're safe now." The woman looked around in a panic until her eyes landed on Inuyasha who had jumped up from his sitting position and unsheathed Tetsusaiga. Miroku stood as well.

"I know you…" She whispered as she slowly stood ignoring the sword pointed at her. "Inuyasha"

Inuyasha glared at her.

"How the hell do you know my name?" The woman stopped an inch away from Tetsusaiga's point.

"It's a long story. My name is Akanami."

Zzzzzz

Kagome went with Zukihine to lock up the gift shop, admiring the items for sale as she waited. She picked up a chain necklace with an opal stone wrapped in silver wire. Zukihine was about to lock up the register.

"Wait, can I buy this?" Kagome asked as she brought it to the front. Zukihine smiled as she rang it up for her.

"Oh, this one's got a scratch; let me get you a better one." Kagome watched as Zukihine opened a box and switched the necklaces. Kagome thanked her and they walked to the lobby of the museum.

"Hey Kagome!" Kagome turned to see Hojo running towards her waving.

"Oh, hey Hojo…" Hojo caught his breath then smiled at her.

"Kagome!" Ayumi, Yuka and Eri called in unison as they approached the ever growing group.

Zukihine waited with a smile as the friends talked. 'Damn, there goes my chance to talk more with this girl.' She thought when something caught her eyes. The authorities were here and they were talking to a man who looked as though he had been stripped of his uniform, bound and gagged, and locked in a utility closet. 'He got out quicker than I thought he would.'

"Kagome, I forgot that I have to finish running some errands. Perhaps another time." Kagome looked up at her and nodded.

"Sure see ya" And with that 'I am out of here.'

Zzzzzz(SMACK) Damn fly!

A swift gust of wind sent a warning. Or at least Totosai, the old sword smith took it as one.

"This is not good" He said as he began to pack his things to get as far away from the doom that was sure to come; the doom that the late Dog General warned them about. Ryurokin has returned and there was no telling where all of this would lead. Myouga had already left. Totosai ran to the door only to have another gust of wind blow aside the mat. This wind was an unnatural one and standing in the doorway was the last thing Totosai needed right now. The regal dog demon took slow, calm steps inside the hovel that the sword smith called home.

"Going somewhere, Totosai?" Sesshoumaru asked in an icy tone with a deadly smile. He knew. Of course he knew.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what brings ya here?" Totosai asked nervously. Sesshomaru's glare said it all but Totosai could still play senile. Sesshomaru circled the old man slowly knowing that Totosai did not have the guts to try to escape.

"He escaped, how?" Sesshomaru demanded. Totosai tilted his head to the side in fake confusion. 'No way is it a good idea to give him any information. It's best if he jus accepts his death. Ignorance is bliss after all.'

"Who?" Suddenly a clawed hand was around the old man's neck and he was four feet in the air gasping for breath through the scent of poison.

"I don't know how he escaped!" Totosai choked out before he couldn't say anything at all.

"What is he looking for?" Totosai closed his eyes in an attempt to think but it didn't help.

"D-dragon's -…eye" Sesshomaru dropped him hard and knelt down to meet eye contact.

"Where might I find it?" Totosai coughed.

"The h-hybrid…I was told it was in the hybrid's possession before…*cough*" Sesshomaru stood. He had gotten all he needed. Totosai watched him walk out.

"Wait! You mustn't find it! Don't be stupid…" Totosai was quieted by a rather large rock that hit him then Sesshomaru was gone.

"…the fool."

….SCENE CHANGE!

"I know your name, Lord Inuyasha, because I knew your father." Akanami began.

"You knew my father?" Inuyasha asked. Akanami sighed and looked around at the interested faces.

"Correct I knew him before he passed, in fact, that's where all this began…"

FLASHBACK

The fight was over, the great dog demon had sealed Ryukotsei to the mountain and though he obtained major injuries, the threat was now benign. Before returning to his son who awaited him at the palace, he had to dispose of the very thing that gave Ryukotsei his great power. If he were ever to awaken from the seal, he would be weakened. The general, Touga knew exactly what he would do with it to make sure its evil never resurfaced. He limped toward his destination.

"Lord Touga!" A tiny voice called from the great dog demon's shoulder.

"Ah Myouga, as usual you return when it's safe." Touga said with a grin. Myouga was appalled.

"I'm hurt, master. I simply went away to check on Lady Izayoi's health…OH! Lord Touga, you must go to her quick! Lady Izayoi is in labor but the castle is being surrounded by Takemaru's men!" Touga narrowed his hard eyes. He had to make a decision. Disposing of the Dragon's eye would have to wait.

**It was the best choice for your father but the worse choice for the rest of us. **

Touga made a stop by the river on the way to meeting his son for the last time.

"Akanami, I need you!" a small whirl pool started in the middle of the river which slowly protruded from the water. When the water dispersed, a small girl, only slightly younger than Sesshomaru at the time, emerged from the display.

"What is it that you need of me my lord?" Akanami asked as she stood with water dripping down her long black hair. Touga quickly took the Dragon's eye from his kimono and held it out to her.

"I need you to care for this with your life." Akanami looked at it curiously. She could feel the evil radiating off of it.

"What is it?"

"It is The Dragon's eye. I do not have much time but I know that you will understand it soon. You have the site. Goodbye" With that Touga left. Akanami watched him go.

**My business with Lord Touga had ended there but business with the Dragon's eye had only begun. **

END FLASHBACK

"It was only after Ryukotsei had been sealed away and your father had passed that we found out something extraordinary." Akanami said this sadly. Inuyasha pretended to be indifferent about everything she was telling them.

"What was that, Lady Akanami?"

"Ryukotsei had a son."

"What!" Inuyasha growled.

"Ryurokin" Akanami said angrily.

"He vowed to take revenge for his father's humiliating defeat." Miroku sat up straight as Sango looked at him.

"But why now? Why not seek revenge earlier? It has been 200 yrs since then, am I right?"

"Because he is weak! The coward would not dare challenge Lord Sesshomaru…at least, not without the Dragon's Eye." Akanami said the last part softly.

"That's why he was after me." She smirked. "But I don't have it." Inuyasha walked up to her.

"What did you do with it?" He asked darkly. A tear ran down Akanami's dirt covered pale face.

"He cannot get to it." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he straightened up. 'Damn it, I was too distracted to catch this scent!' He unsheathed Tetsusaiga as all eyes turned to their guest.

…PLACES PPL! Next scene…..

Darkness coated the room thickly around a man who sat in the corner and watched this interesting string of events unfold. His dark, wavy hair draped over his shoulder. His blood red eyes watching the mirror in his minion, Kanna's hand intently. A dangerous smirk graced his dark features.

"Interesting"

SKIDALEEDOO!

'It sure has been an interesting day.' Kagome thought as she waved goodbye to her friends and walked up the shrine steps to her house.

'I hope Inuyasha isn't too mad that I'm so late. Knowing him, he's probably waiting in my house right now.' She thought with a roll of her eyes. With a yawn, she wished she could rest before leaving but thought it best to go right away after all she is a whole day late. She'd have to go see Zukihine the next time she came home. They really didn't have much time to hang out.

"Mom, Grandpa, Souta! I'm home." Kagome said as she walked into the house.

"Hey sis.." Souta droned as he played his video games.

"Has Inuyasha been here?"

"Nope" 'That's strange' she thought. After greeting her mother and grandfather in the living room, Kagome grabbed her bag and left to the well house. She jumped in as usual and climbed out to the open night sky of the feudal era. She looked around.

'Well, I guess I shouldn't expect them to wait here all day for me' She began her walk to Kaede's hut.

AWAPBABALOOBOP…DN'T GIV ME THAT LOOK.

"Hello, _Little Brother_" Sesshomaru said as he stepped out of the shadows. Akanami rose from her seated position and bowed her head. Sesshomaru regarded her coldly. She knew why he had come and he knew she knew why he had come so to push him into asking the question that he knew she already knew would just serve to anger him and she knew that.

"I apologize, Lord Sesshomaru but if it is the Dragon's eye that you seek, I do not have it nor is it obtainable by me or you."

"Where" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I implore you not to continue trying to find it. Ryurokin will not attack without it. I've seen horrible things, things that could end all you know…" Soon she was hanging by her neck at the mercy of a pale clawed hand. Akanami noticed the lack of the other appendage and tried to save her life without telling him.

"Your arm my Lord…" A proud scoff was heard from the side. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for only a moment, he was not important right now.

"I can give it back" Akanami finished. Sesshomaru's grip tightened, he would not be bought off.

"The Dragon's eye and the hybrid are not in this world anymore." Sesshomaru dropped her and gracefully dodged the clumsy swing of Tetsusaiga's blade.

"Unatainable…for your sake, it had better be." And with that Sesshomaru left as simply as he had come. Without the Dragon's Eye, Ryurokin was no threat. Sesshomaru would kill that pest easily. As Sesshomaru walked away down the path he crossed paths with the human girl that had accompanied Inuyasha. She was of no relevance and so he disregarded her though she became frightened and drew an arrow against him. She held her position on the opposite side of the path and only grew into a confused state when he jus walked casually by her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled upon catching her scent close to Sesshomaru's. He blinked when he saw her standing there putting her arrow and bow away.

"Hi, Inuyasha, sorry I'm late." She said with and embarrassed smile.

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled happily as he bounded into her arms. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Akanami joined them. Kagome greeted them all but stopped when she saw their guest.

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Akanami bowed slightly.

"I am Akanami." She responded with a smile.

"We'll set up camp here and get some rest so we can dump out new guest off of our hands first thing in the morning." Inuyasha said roughly, not at all happy with all he's heard. Kagome glared at him.

"Inuyasha!" He cringed. "Sit boy!" And with that he plummeted into the ground face first. Kagome smiled up at Akanami.

"You are welcome to travel with us until you're ready but…some one's going to have to explain to me what's going on." She said with a bright smile. A brief explanation was given by Sango before they rested for the night.

!CAT IMA KITTY CAT AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE!

Naraku waited patiently for Akanami to sleep. He would access her mind and find out exactly what he needed to know and then is plan will be set in motion. He laughed into the night.

BOOMBAMBABY!

That's it for chapter 2…lemme know how you feel about it. Naraku's going to get the party started in chapter 3 and Sesshomaru gonna get pissed. I know Ryurokin seems pretty nonexistent but I'm letting everything build up.

PLZ REVIEW it means a lot to me to have input


End file.
